Cody Phantom
by Akela Victoire
Summary: In Wawanakwa City, ghosts and hauntings run rampant. There is only one boy, one half ghost who can defend the city and his name is Cody Fenton…
1. Meet the Cast

I've been wanting to parody Danny Phantom for the longest while and I eventually want to write something purely Danny Phantom.

Please not that this chapter however doesn't really affect the story- consider it a bonus chapter of sorts.

I do hope you enjoy- and do let me know what you think of the casting choices!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Total Drama and I make no profit off the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone! For your first challenge we're going to kinda be revisiting Total Drama Action because today you guys will be putting on a show!" Chris exclaimed, ginning.<p>

Everyone else groaned.

The fifth season of Total Drama had finally come and contestants old and new were gathered together on the island of Camp Wawanakwa surrounding the host and his sidekick Chef Hatchet.

"We are going to be enacting the very popular show..." Chris pressed a button on a remote Chef handed him and a screen lowered from the stage behind him.

The Danny Phantom logo appeared on it.

"_Danny Phantom!"_

Most people actually started cheering at this.

"Danny Phantom? I _love_ that show!" Katie and Sadie squealed in unison.

"That show is one of the most awesome cartoons ever." Harold said, twirling a yo-yo idly.

"What's Danny Phantom, eh?" Ezekiel asked- a fully recovered Ezekiel that is…

Everyone turned to look at him incredulously.

"I don't even watch cartoons much and even _I_ know what Danny Phantom is!" Heather exclaimed.

"Here's how we're going to do it. We're going to have a random spin!" Chris pressed another button on the remote.

A large black and white slot machine rose up out of the stage.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and pull the lever. If a face is displayed, you will play that character. Those that aren't picked will probably just be background characters instead. Oh and Chef?" The host turned to his assistant.

"What?" He growled.

"I'm making you take part in this too."

Chef grumbled as he walked off the stage to join the other contestants.

"Let's go!" Chris exclaimed.


	2. S1E1 Mystery Meat Part 1

Flutejrp is doing a Winx Club version of this story so go check it out! The link is on my profile!

Also, go vote in the poll there and let me know what I should write for summer! :D

* * *

><p>Wawanakwa City was a nice area with lovely parks, architecture that managed to blend old and new architecture together in a perfect balance. Located in the province of Ontario, this Canadian city was a relatively nice town with decent, hardworking, <em>intelligent<em> people…

Except this guy.

"So, Cody, you wanna learn about ghosts, huh? Wanna learn how to fight 'em, you and your little friends? Let's start with the basics, shall we?" Owen Fenton, a rotund individual whose girth was a large as his reported lack of intelligence said. The blond-haired blue-eyed man wearing a black and orange hazmat suit turned to the three apprehensive-looking teenagers sitting behind him in what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort.

One of them, a skinny boy of average height with brown hair, blue eyes and a gap tooth spoke. "Actually dad, I wanna be an astronaut…"

The next teenager and the only girl, was a skinny Goth with black and teal streaks in her short haircut, dark eyes and extremely pale skin. "Sorry Mr F, but ghosts are so mainstream now. I just can't get into something that's so popular now…" She shrugged.

The final teenager was a short African-Canadian boy with glasses. "No thank you! Ghost hunting sounds way too… _dangerous_ for my health- and sanity…"

Owen ignored them all.

"Well, if you do wanna hunt ghosts, there are some things that you're gonna need to know…" Owen ignored them all, turning to a nearby table with random junk on it.

A blue mist came from the side of Cody's mouth.

"_Uh oh…" _

Cody's eyes darted quickly around the room. When he glanced at the mechanical portal in one wall of the room, it opened, revealing a swirling mass of "ghostly" green energy which two green ghost octopi emerged from snarling.

"_Not good…" _His eyes widened as the ghostly octopi reached their tentacles towards his friends and yanked them out of their seats with cries of alarm.

"While it's true I've never seen a ghost…" Owen rambled on, not noticing the conflict behind him.

Cody glanced back at the octopi floating in the air with his best friends in their clutches and an angry look appeared on his face.

A white ring of light surrounded his midsection as he leapt towards the ghosts.

Several flashes of light and shrieks later, his friends were thrown back into their seats, quivering in fear.

The ghosts went sailing across the room shrieking in terror and taking one look back in fear, zoomed straight back into the ghost portal.

Cody reappeared alongside his friends, panting heavily as he sunk back into his chair.

"And this is the Fenton thermos. It doesn't really work yet so for now it's just a thermos with the word Fenton in front of it…" He held up a metal thermos with green rings around the bottom and just below the cap and tossed it to them, which the Goth girl caught.

"Gwen, Cameron, you two okay?" Cody asked them.

They nodded, still too terrified to speak.

"Aww, look at you three! All excited to learn how to hunt ghosts…" Owen cooed, patting Cody on the head.

Cody, Gwen and Cameron looked at one another incredulously.

"_He's got to be kidding us!"_ They thought in unison.

"Anyway, since you're all too excited to speak, I'll speak some more! See this thing here?" Owen knocked on the portal. "This is the Fenton Portal. Releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not…"

The three teens shared yet another incredulous look.

* * *

><p>The next day in the Fentons' kitchen, Cody sat eating his cereal while daydreaming while his older sister Dawn, who had waist-length platinum blonde hair which was held back by a blue band and blue eyes which were currently glaring at the other side of the table over the top of the book she was reading- <em>Meditation For Teens.<em>

On the other side of the table, a woman with straight waist-length red hair curled at the ends dressed in a blue and black hazmat suit was using a flame torch on an unidentified object.

"Mom, must you do that at the table?" She asked, looking annoyed.

"Well where else is a better place to do it, Dawn, sweetie?" Their mother asked, pulling up the hood with goggles over the top half of her face.

"When are you and dad going to quit with this silly ghost-hunting nonsense? _It's a waste of time…_"

As Cody raised another spoonful of cereal to his mouth, his hand suddenly went intangible, causing the spoon to drop through his hand.

He gasped quietly.

"Okay! It's gonna be done in a few days!" Their mum cheered, turning off the blowtorch.

"Morning family!"

Owen stood in the doorway eating a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes.

Swallowing the remainder in one gulp, he walked over to his wife.

"What ya got there, Izzy?" He asked.

"Oh this little thing? It's a ghost tracker designed using satellites to lead you right to the ghost!" Izzy exclaimed.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"It actually works?" Cody asked nervously.

"Of course it does! I made it!" Izzy exclaimed at the same time Dawn said: "Of course not! Ghosts don't exist!"

The lights on the device flashed.

"_A ghost is near."_

Izzy and Owen's eyes got wide.

"Oh boy…" Cody got up from the table and walked away.

His parents followed him with the device until they were directly in front of him.

"_You have found the ghost. Good day!" _It beeped.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at it.

"That can't be right…"

"Nope. It's not right. Not right at all! Something must be wrong with it!" Cody sputtered nervously.

"Hmm, you're right Cody dear. It's impossible for you to be a ghost!" Izzy exclaimed.

She tossed the device into the trash bin where it glowed a bright green before shutting off.

"And I was so sure I had it this time…" She pouted, disappointed.

"Will you quit it with your insane ghost obsession? Cody doesn't need all of that!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, sweetheart, I know what Owen and I do seems weird sometimes…"

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "_Seems? _It _is_ weird! Insane! Cody does _not_ need that ghost hunting nonsense messing with his aura!"

"Come on little brother. I'll drive you to our educational haven, away from all the insanity…"

Dawn wrapped her arms around her younger brother in a protective embrace as she led him out of the room.

Izzy and Owen glanced at one another.

"Weird. Dawn never offers to drive her brother to school…" Izzy said puzzled.

"Sweet Flying Fudge! Dawn is a GHOST!" Owen exclaimed.

"Cody! Get away from her! It's a TRAP!" Owen yelled, moving off as fast as his fat legs would carry him.

* * *

><p>Cody, Cameron and Gwen walked along the hallways of the local High School, Casper High on their way to a class.<p>

"My parents are really driving me up the wall with this ghost hunting thing." Cody sighed.

"And you haven't gotten used to the ghost powers yet, putting you at risk of exposing yourself to them. Boy do I not envy you!" Cameron exclaimed, thumbing through a book.

"Thanks for supporting him, Cameron…" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"What's that you got there?" Cody asked as they reached their lockers.

"_Ghost Hunting For Teens."_ Cameron replied.

When the other two teens looked at him incredulously, he shrugged.

"What? I found it in the library two days ago!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Well at least you no longer have unhealthy lunches to worry about…" Gwen smiled, making Cody and Cameron look at one another weirdly. Gwen hardly smiled- and if she did the results weren't usually too pleasant for them…

She rolled her eyes at their expressions. "Oh come on guys! I'm an ultra-cyclo vegetarian. I just… _persuaded_ the school board to try a little something different, that's all!"

"An ultra-cyclo _what?_" Cody asked, puzzled.

"Nothing with a face on it." Cameron explained.

Cody began to sink through the floor.

"GAH!"

Gwen and Cameron hauled him back up.

"Hopefully that lunch doesn't taste as bad as how much I suck at controlling these powers…" Cody sighed.

"I wouldn't count on it. Ultra-recyclo vegetarians have been known to eat things such as grass on a bun…" Cameron shuddered at the thought. "Just the thought of the lack of a balanced diet… Urgh!" Cameron shuddered again.

"It can't be _that_ bad, right?" Cody asked.

* * *

><p>A bun with grass growing out of it was slammed onto Cody's lunch tray.<p>

"Okay, it _is_ that bad." He picked at it in disgust.

"I'll say. It's amazing what a lack of nutrients these things have. And they think it's healthy to eat like this?" Cameron asked.

"Oh come on you two! It's not that bad!" Gwen exclaimed, eating hers happily as soon as they reached their table.

"Time for me to start bringing my own lunch to school…" Cody said.

"You're right. I don't want to eat this garbage!" Cameron said in disgust, prodding the bun with a fork.

"It's not garbage!" Gwen exclaimed.

"_Oh yes it is!"_ The boys exclaimed in unison.

Their teacher, Noah Lancer walked over to the table.

"Miss Manson, I must thank you _(because the school board made me…) _for the suggestion of having Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Week. Granted it probably won't make much of a difference in the horrible eating patterns of teens in the long run, but we can at least try…" He rolled his eyes before walking off.

"So, it was your girlfriend that changed the menu, huh, Fenton?" A few jocks gathered around the table after Noah left.

"Wait 'til Lightning hears about this. He's not gonna be pleased at all…" One brown-haired, brown-eyed jock exclaimed.

"You got that right, Tyler…" Another jock commented.

"AUGH! THE MEAT IS GONE! WHERE THE HELL IS LIGHTNING'S MEAT? LIGHTNING CAN'T GO WITHOUT HIS DAILY MEAT LUNCH!" A dark-skinned jock with small gold hoop earrings and a lighting necklace shouted in the cafeteria line.

"_And Lightning's not pleased…"_

"WHO WOULD DO THIS TO LIGHTNING'S PROTEIN?" Lightning shouted angrily.

The crowd turned as one and pointed at Cody and his friends.

"And I think it's time to run…" Cameron said, wide-eyed.

"I couldn't agree more…" Cody said. "RUN!"

The three teens ran screaming from the hall as the jocks chased them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Owen was rummaging in a box of junk in his lab when the ghost portal opened up once again and a new ghost emerged from it.<p>

This one was a tall, bald man with dark green skin wearing a chef's hat, a pale yellow shirt under a white apron and olive green pants tucked into a pair of dark brown boots.

"Some fool's been messin' with _my menu…_" He looked around the room before phasing through the roof.

"AHA!" He pulled something out of the box resembling a vacuum cleaner.

"What are you doing with the Ghost Extractor?" Izzy asked suspiciously.

"If Dawn really is being overshadowed by a ghost, this will be able to suck it right out of her!" Owen exclaimed.

"I don't think she's being possessed…" Izzy said. "You could really hurt her with that thing if she isn't!"

"Relax, Iz. It doesn't hurt humans!" As he said, it, Owen pressed a button on it causing it to rip the hair off the top of his head.

"YEOWTCH!"

_"Told you so…"_ Izzy rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"This is all your girlfriend's fault! LIGHTNING wanted mud pies and what did LIGHTNING get? ACTUAL MUD PIES! WITH MUD! FROM THE GROUND! And all because of <em><strong>YOUR GIRLFRIEND!<strong>_"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

A blue mist came from the side of Cody's mouth.

"_Oh great. Ghost sense. Perfect time for a ghost to show up…" _He thought sarcastically.

He caught sight of the ghost in the cafeteria and nodded towards it, catching Gwen and Cameron's attention.

"Mind putting me down now? Only I have important stuff to do and… stuff…"

"No way, Fen-_turd. _Lightning's about to make someone pay for changing the menu!"

"WHO'S THE FOOL WHO CHANGED MY MENU?"

Everyone turned to see the very angry chef ghost standing there, waving around a giant spatula.

Wide-eyed, Lightning dropped Cody onto the ground and backed away.

The teens all turned and pointed at Gwen.

"She did!"

"THEN FACE MY FURY! _**NOBODY**_** CHANGES **_**MY **_**MENU, FOOLS!**" The ghost became engulfed in green flame and his hat turned into flame as well.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _The various teens of Casper High went running for cover as the ghost became even more enraged, slashing down his spatula causing the ovens in the kitchen to spout green flame, setting several items in the room on fire.

"Guys, cover me. I'M GOING GHOST!" Cody pumped his fists into the air as the white rings of light appeared around his waist, commencing his transformation into his black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots and collar, along with his hair changing from brown to black and eyes changing from blue to green.

"I am Chef Hatchet and NOBODY gets to change my menu!"

He pointed his spatula at dishes in the sink and sent them all flying towards the half-ghost teen who turned intangible to avoid them.

His friends weren't as lucky, ducking and running to avoid the various plates, cups, glasses and cutlery thrown at them.

Cody twisted and turned in the air as he flew around catching each and every one of them before returning the items safely to the counter.

He flew over to his friends and phased them out of the cafeteria and into the school's hallways.

"You're not gonna get away from me that easily, FOOL!" Chef phased through after him and swiped his spatula again.

This time, gusts of wind filled the hallway, lockers flew open, their contents came spilling out, electricity crackled from the overhead lights like lightning and it grew dark.

Then came the meat.

Steaks, sausages, chicken legs, ham, bacon, burgers, ribs… All of them flew towards Chef Hatchet and surrounded him, turning him into a giant meat monster with glowing green eyes and he made his spatula disappear.

"But… but… but... I thought all of the meat was gone!" Cameron exclaimed.

Gwen frowned.

"The teachers had something to do with this, I'm sure!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

In the teacher's lounge, Mr Noah Lancer stood in front of a covered table.

"On behalf of the Casper High Faculty, I present your all steak buffet. I can almost feel my arteries clogging…" He rolled his eyes before yanking off the cloth to reveal… an empty table.

The other teachers, cutlery in hand, gasped.

"What?" Noah looked around at the table.

"Oh the meat is gone…" He shrugged, not caring. "Less cholesterol for everyone anyway…"

* * *

><p>"PREPARE TO LEARN WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER TAKE MEAT OFF THE MENU, GOTH FOOL!" Chef Hatchet roared.<p>

"I will NEVER eat that meat!" Gwen declared.

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE MIGHTIEST FOOD GROUP!" Chef shouted.

A giant ball of meat swirled around his upheld hands.

"No way! The only one around here with an expiry date is you!" Cody flew in front of Gwen and put himself in a protective stance.

It was then that he involuntarily returned to his human form.

"_Uh-oh.."_

"Arugh!" He yelled as Chef side-swept him, knocking into Cameron and the two of them being sent slamming into lockers.

Before any of them could react, Chef grabbed Gwen around the waist, and flew off around the corner, leaving a trail of meat behind.

"Come on Cody! Change back! We have to go after them!" Cameron exclaimed.

"You two aren't going anywhere!"

Cody and Cameron were hoisted in the air by their shirts by Lightning.

Noah followed close behind, looking annoyed (as usual).

Lightning smirked at them.

"Lightning told you someone was gonna pay for changing the menu…"

* * *

><p>Well this is the first I've done something like this so I'd really appreciate the feedback so anyone who puts this on alertsfavourites, _**REVIEW!**_


	3. S1E1 Mystery Meat Part 2

I would appreciate it you all would go check out my Danny Phantom/Total Drama crossover _**Charred Memories **_that I just published today as well!

* * *

><p>Cameron and Cody sat in front of Noah's desk maintaining poker faces while Lightning leaned against the wall, watching them and smirking.<p>

"Cameron Foley. A clean record so far. Submits homework on time, excellent grades, doesn't really get into trouble... Cody Fenton _on the other hand…_ Chronic tardiness, talking in class, loitering by the girls' locker room…"

Cody couldn't help but smile to himself.

"So... Why did you two conspire to destroy the school's hallways?" Noah put the files he was looking through down on his desk.

"But we didn't do that!" Cameron exclaimed. "It was the ghost! The one that was in the cafeteria earlier!"

"What ghost? No ghost was around when we found you!" Lightning exclaimed.

Noah held up his had to stop him. "That's enough, Mr Baxter. As for you two…"

Cody and Cameron looked at one another worriedly.

Just then Noah's cell phone rang and he glanced down at it.

"And I've got to take this call. When I get back, I'll tell you what your punishment is. Mr Baxter, watch the door." Noah walked out of the room, Lightning behind him giving a mischievous grin to the pair.

"We gotta go rescue Gwen!" Cameron exclaimed, standing up.

He paused. "Wait. What is that I smell?" Cameron started sniffing the air.

Cody sniffed the air as well. "Meat. It smells like meat! And look over there!" Cody nodded over to a set of security monitors behind Mr Lancer's desk.

They showed different areas of the school, but one caught his eye in particular.

"Look at this!" he pointed to a screen with boxes with different labels for different meats and he saw a greasy looking trail in front of them.

"Meat trail…"

Transforming quickly, he grabbed Cameron and phased through the floor, just before Noah and Lightning returned.

"Great. _Just great._" Noah muttered. "Where could they have gone?"

Lightning shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Wow. I never thought I'd see so much meat in one place!" Cameron exclaimed in surprise, looking around at the boxes of meat surrounding them.<p>

Cody looked around in amazement. "I agree…"

They heard Chef Hatchet laughing an evil laugh not far off.

When they reached a corner and looked around, they saw Chef Hatchet hovering above a pile of meat- with Gwen covered up to her shoulders in the middle of it.

"WHY WON'T YOU EAT THE MEAT, FOOL?" Chef roared.

"We don't need meat. That's fat!" Gwen said.

Chef glared at her. "Silence!" Wind started to swirl around him. "You need discipline, manners, RESPECT! And MEAT gives you just that!" He said, getting into Gwen's face.

"I'll take care of the ghost. Cameron, you find a way to free Gwen from that pile of meat!" Cody exclaimed.

Cameron got a deadpan expression, before holding up a knife and fork. "I can almost feel my arteries clogging. I will need some detox after this…"

Cody flew from that corner and Chef Hatchet had no time to react as he turned to see Cody coming, slamming the ghostly chef into the opposite wall.

"How likely is this to work before Chef Hatchet comes back?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me. If you hadn't messed with the school menu, you wouldn't be in this mess…" Cameron began cutting a steak on the pile.

Meanwhile, Cody flew up into the air, did a backflip and attempted to kick Chef in the face, but Chef caught him around the ankle and flipped him upside down.

"That's why you need meat! You all skinny! You need to get tough. To get buff. How do you do that? By eating _**meat,**_ fool!" Chef flung him into the wall, but Cody phased through it and came back.

Chef raised his hands and all the boxes sprung open, releasing tons of meat into the air.

Cameron was about to take another bite of the meat pile surrounding Gwen, but the meat floated off his fork- along with the meat surrounding Gwen.

They both gave a sigh of relief- until they saw where the meat was going.

The meat surrounded Chef and turned him into a giant meat monster with bright, glowing green eyes.

"_Oh boy…"_

They watched as Chef grabbed Cody and threw him through the wall, him phasing through it again.

Chef turned to them.

"This would be a good time to run." Cameron pointed out.

"Indeed it would…" Gwen nodded.

"AAH!"

They ran as Chef Hatchet chased after them, roaring.

Just in the nick of time before they ran into a dead end, Cody flew alongside them, grabbed them both and phased through the wall.

"Wow. You must be exhausted after all that, Cody." Gwen commented.

"Yeah, you know. Fighting meat monsters and all that…" Cameron said, concerned.

"What? No. No way! I…" Cody trailed off as his eyes closed.

All three fell to the ground and white rings of light surrounded Cody, bringing him back to his human form.

"He was saying?" Gwen and Cameron glanced at each other before lifting Cody up together.

* * *

><p>At FentonWorks, Dawn opened the door with a few books clutched under one hand.<p>

To her, the house was quiet.

_Too quiet..._

"Mom? Dad? Danny? Anyone home?" She called out.

Out of nowhere, two metal tubes landed at her feet and began spraying smoke everywhere.

She began coughing.

"NOW IZZY! HIT HER!"

"AIEYIYIYIYIIIIIIIIII!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

When the smoke cleared, Izzy and Owen were grabbing onto each of Dawn's legs and the teen's hair was being tugged into the Fenton Xtractor.

Dawn sighed in annoyance before wrenching her feet free and walking off.

"_This will be going in the memoir…" _

Just then, Gwen and Cameron opened the door, carrying a passed out Cody.

Hey Mr and Mrs Fenton! Would you look at this. We had a long day at school today and poor Cody was so tired that he fell asleep so we carried him all the way home…." Cameron said.

"We'll take him to his room with no parental interaction whatsoever. Don't get up. We know where to go…" Gwen led them up the stairs.

Izzy looked at Owen. "He's not a ghost Owen…"

"Nope. He's not. Dawn is…" Owen narrowed his eyes at the blonde teen who was trying to get her hair free of the Xtractor.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Cody asked, waking up in his room.<p>

"You passed out after the fight with that ghost. You've been asleep for four days!" Gwen exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Cody bolted up suddenly.

Gwen snickered. "Nah. It's only been a couple hours."

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Cody complained.

"Cut it out, Gwen. Your carelessness is what started all of this in the first place. If you hadn't changed the menu, none of this would be happening!" Cameron pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well if anyone wants the menu back, they'll have to go through me to do it!" Gwen stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Cameron and Cody looked at one another.

"Things will be back to normal by tomorrow, right?" Cody asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Or maybe not…"<em>

Cody looked around him to see various meat stalls, meat balloons, meat decorations, people dressed in meat-themed costumes eating the various types of meat…

He glanced at a stage that had been set up with a "National Meat Society" banner on the front and saw Lightning walk onto it, holding a microphone.

"What do we want?" He asked.

"MEAT!" Shouted the meat-loving crowd.

"When do we want it?" He asked again.

"_NOW!"_ They shouted again.

Cody blinked and looked around again.

On the other side of the field were people dressed like hippies, decorations with bright, cheery colours, fruit stands, fruit baskets, flowers and some were holding up protest signs. His sister Dawn who wore a crown of daisies around her head instead of her usual hairband was in that crowd as well, albeit hanging out with others who were also having veggie snacks instead of protesting.

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

And when he looked at their stage, Gwen was leading the chant. "_Veggies now! Veggies forever!"_

Gwen caught sight of him at the same time Cameron walked over to him.

"Gwen, you actually managed to put up a protest in one day?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't have to cook our food, we can move faster." Gwen said with an annoyed expression.

"Don't you think you're taking things a bit too far?" Cameron held his fingers apart slightly.

"Yeah, seriously. Gwen, you're scaring me- and I fight ghosts…" Cody said.

"Well you're either with me or against me. Your choice." Gwen turned her back on them and made to go back to her crowd, but the sky darkened just then, strong winds began to blow and they heard an evil laugh they had gotten all too familiar with recently…

Cody's ghost sense went off.

A large meat truck that was parked nearby flew open and meat came through the back, the doors and even burst holes through the sides to get out, all of it twisting and turning together to form Chef Hatchet's Meat Monster form.

The crowds watched, stunned.

"IT'S LUNCHTIME, FOOLS!" He roared down.

It was then that Ultra-recyclo vegetarians and meat eaters alike decided to panic and run.

"Cover me!" Cody said.

Gwen and Cameron made as if to hug each other with Cody in the middle and he transformed, getting a running start before he took off.

* * *

><p>As Dawn was running away, a green ghost net snared her, dragging her off.<p>

"I've got her!" Owen jumped out from behind a bush, reeling the net in. "The Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"

"But if Dawn is a ghost, why hasn't she phased through the net?" Izzy wondered, walking to his side.

"_Because _mother, I am not a ghost!" Dawn took deep breaths to calm herself.

She went back to her ordinary dreamy-sounding voice, albeit still sounding a bit off.

"What will it take for you to consider that there are no ghosts here?" She asked.

There was a loud explosion fairly far off behind them as Cody came hurtling down into a large hole in the ground and meat rained from the sky.

* * *

><p>He climbed out of the hole groaning as meat fell around him.<p>

"You okay, boy?" Chef asked.

"Yeah. I think so…" Cody rubbed his arm.

"TOO BAD! You being okay is not part of my balanced diet of DOOM!" He shouted.

Piles of meat surrounded Cody transforming into meat monsters that were closer to his height.

As they both leapt towards each other, Cody brought is foot upwards and sliced through all of them, making them fall into pieces.

In a few seconds however, the meat re-joined and reformed the monsters.

"I was _not_ expecting that!" Cody exclaimed.

His transformation rings formed around him and he de-transformed.

"_I did not expect that either…"_

He struggled as the monsters grabbed him and flew through the air with him hanging upside down.

The Fenton Thermos came flying at him, smacking him in the face.

"The Fenton Thermos! But how the hell do I get it to work?" He wondered aloud.

He screamed as the meat monsters chose then to drop him.

"_Change back, change back, change back!" _He chanted.

At last, he willed himself to transform again.

The monsters looked surprised for a moment before resuming their angry looks and chasing after him again.

"THANKS FOR THE THERMOS!" he yelled as he phased through the ground in front of his family.

"See?" Owen turned to his family.

"GHOSTS ARE REAL! GHOSTS ARE REAL! I TOLD YOU SO BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I never doubted it of a second!"

Dawn sighed at this. _"Here we go again…"_

* * *

><p>"NO! Soup is NOT on today's menu!" Chef said angrily, indicating the Fenton Thermos Cody held.<p>

"Guess what, Chef Hatchet? I'm changing the menu- _permanently!_" Cody retorted.

"_Please work, please work, please work…" _He chanted as he opened the Thermos.

Glowing and spreading his energy to the Thermos as well, the inside of the Thermos began to glow, releasing a light blue beam that headed straight for Chef Hatchet.

When the net it produced grabbed him and started dragging him inside the Thermos, he screamed a big _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_, only being silenced when Cody finally returned the cap to the Thermos.

He de-transformed and ran to look for his friends, finding them picking themselves off the ground.

"What-wha happened? Where's the ghost?" Gwen asked, still feeling a bit dazed.

"My parents actually invented something useful for once…" Cody held up the Fenton Thermos.

"_Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be a complete and utter moron not to notice the ghost in front of you."_

The teens looked around to see Dawn, Izzy and Owen approaching, Owen holding his ghost tracking device.

"Sorry dad. You just missed him." Cody smiled nervously.

"Drat! We've got a runner people!" Owen exclaimed, sprinting off, Izzy close behind him.

"_Here we go again…"_ Dawn sighed, walking off.

"So… You're not going to tell your parents about your powers?" Cameron asked.

"Nah. I think I've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me…" Cody trailed off as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking around to see that the hand belonged to Mr Lancer.

"… in a world of trouble." Noah finished for him.

* * *

><p>"Manson! Pick up that T-Bone." Noah commanded with his megaphone in hand.<p>

Cody, Cameron and Gwen were in front of a garbage skip at their school in the evening, cleaning up the mess that Chef Hatchet had left behind.

"I have to touch that? _With my hands?_" Gwen asked, horrified.

"Fenton! Pick up that turf-wich!" Noah said.

"I have to do that with my hands?" Cody asked in disgust.

Noah took out a sub sandwich for himself and walked off eating it.

As Cody swept a pile of meat beside Lighting who had come to watch, the jerk jock snickered.

Cody frowned before walking around the side of the skip and using his powers to make the skip intangible, causing some of the meat to tumble out, completely covering Lightning.

"FENTON!" Lightning's head popped out of the pile. "Some help for Lightning over here!"

"Whatever you say, Lightning, whatever you say…" Cody continued to sweep, ignoring the jock.

When he looked at the camera, his eyes flashed green for a moment as he smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there's the end of the very first episode of Cody Phantom! Tell me, how do you think I did?<strong>_

Also, Dora the Dragon Ghost appears in the next episode and I'm thinking Katie would be able to play her, seeing as she doesn't really appear often. Thoughts on this?


	4. S1E2 Parental Bonding Part 1

On a bright sunny day in Wawanakwa City, Owen Fenton chose instead of going outside to enjoy the nice weather to remain inside his ghost lab. In addition to his regular orange and black Hazmat suit outfit, he also wore a fishing hat and a drinking hat.

Pulling up a chair in front of the open ghost portal, he took out a fishing rod with white glowing line and swung the line right into the portal while reclining in his chair.

It was at this point that Cody Fenton, having just arrived home from school, came down to the lab, threw his purple backpack in a corner and walked over to his father.

"Hey dad. What'cha doin'?" He asked curiously.

"Cody, keep it down. You'll scare away the fish- I mean ghosts!" Owen exclaimed.

Cody raised an eyebrow.

"It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts! See this line?" Owen reeled it back in and tugged it with both hands. "Coated with a special eco-plasmic resin that ghosts can't break.

"Quiet now. Don't wanna spook 'em." Owen threw the line back in and began taking great gulps from his drinking hat.

"Oh." He stopped suddenly. "That soda goes through you faster than your mother goes through chocolate. Hang onto this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal!" Owen handed him the line and sped out of the lab.

As soon as he was gone, Cody felt something pulling on the line and his ghost sense went off.

"Oh no…"

A loud roar filled the room as a ghost dragon stepped through the portal. It was dark pink, with light green flaming scales running down its back and green horns atop its head. Around its neck it wore a gold medallion with a green gem in the pendant.

"_I WANT TO GO!" _It roared.

Cody ran for it, still clutching the Fisher in his hand, but the ghost dragon reached out and grabbed him, making him drop it.

"_I __**HAVE**__ TO GO!"_

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad. In the meantime…" Cody transformed and phased out of the dragon's grip.

Widening its eyes for a second, it quickly got angry and swiped at him with its large claws.

Cody dodged and dodged and narrowly missed being charbroiled by the dragon when it breathed green flame at him.

Rushing forward, he landed a kick in the dragon's stomach, which sent it careening backwards and as it did, its medallion came loose and fell off into Cody's backpack.

Cody hovered above the dragon, ready to strike again, before, looking dazed the dragon began to shrink until it took the form of a ghostly teenage girl with long black hair braided back, green skin, red eyes and dressed as if she came from the Middle Ages, wearing a light pink circlet around her head and matching band at the end of her braid, a flowing dark pink dress and light pink sandals.

Cody looked stunned.

"All I wanted was to go to the prince's ball…" She said in a quiet tone. "But my horrid mummy wouldn't let _meeeeeeeeeeeeee…_" She screeched the last part as the Ghost Portal sucked her back in.

Cody flew closer to it as it glowed brightly for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"If that's what she wanted to go as, then I'm on mummy's side…" He said, changing back to his human form- and just in time.

"That's a relief." He muttered.

A second later, his dad was back clutching more cans of soda.

"Darn! I almost forgot!" Owen handed the cans to Cody to hold while he dashed off again.

Cody made a face as he head the toilet flush.

* * *

><p>Above the entrance to Casper High, a large banner hung, announcing a school dance.<p>

Cameron stood at the door, holding it open.

"Hey there! I-" He tried to talk to a tan girl with long light brown hair.

"_No!" _She cut him off before he could finish.

"Hi. Would you-" _"Forget it!" _This time it was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and pale skin.

The third girl who walked past, a dark-skinned girl with short, black hair said _"NO!" _before he could even open his mouth.

"But I didn't even ask you yet!" He complained.

Giving up, he walked over to a lunch table where Cody was eating a sandwich and Gwen, a salad.

He took out his own lunch- which consisted of every major food group- and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Strike 3?" Cody asked between chews.

"_More like three thousand…"_ Cameron muttered darkly. "Why don't girls like nerds? They always go for the jerk jocks!"

As if to demonstrate her point, a well-muscled jock with dark red hair and pale skin asked the dark-skinned girl he tried asking out earlier not far from them.

"Hey you!" He called out. "You. Me. Prom!"

The girl swooned into his arms.

"_See?" _Cameron gestured to them.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to go to some stupid dance to know that I'm spe… What are you staring at Cody?" Gwen trailed off as she saw Cody staring in one direction with a stupid smile on his face.

"_Heather…"_

A tall, pretty Asian girl with long, straight, sleek black hair walked onto the scene with a haughty expression on her face.

As she walked along, boys stopped to stare at her. One who was riding a bicycle turned to look at her crashed into a tree and another who failed to look where he was going, tripped into a water fountain, taking the guy sitting on the edge of it with him.

"Oh please. Heather? Girls like her are a dime a dozen!" Gwen exclaimed.

"How much change do you have?" Cody asked, pulling at his pockets frantically.

Cameron stared at his friend in disbelief while Gwen merely looked annoyed.

"Ha, ha. _Very_ funny. And Cameron, why aren't you going all googly-eyed at Heather too?" She asked.

"I certainly don't deny that Heather is attractive, but realistically speaking a guy like me would never have a chance with her…" Cameron sighed.

"Just remember: you can't judge a book by its cover." Gwen said.

"In that case, why don't you go over to that library and check out that book?" Cameron thumbed Heather, who settled under a tree with her lunch kit.

"I can't do that! I get weak-kneed when I talk to pretty girls!" Cody exclaimed.

Cameron winced.

Gwen glared at the half-ghost teen. "_Oh? _And you have _no problems talking to me…_"

Noticing Gwen's deepening scowl, Cameron hoisted his friend up and shoved him towards Heather.

"Go give those _weak knees_ some exercise. You're gonna need them for running away from Gwen…" He said.

He took a deep breath before trying to talk to Heather.

"Hi. I…"

His hand went intangible into the tree he was leaning on and he fell over.

"Please. Don't say you were falling for me. That's just lame." She looked him over sceptically.

He stammered. "Yeah- n-no. That's n-not it. I'm Cody." He put a hand behind his head nervously.

"I- I'm Cody."

His pants chose that moment to go intangible and fall around his ankles.

Everyone around except Gwen and Cameron began laughing hysterically, Heather the loudest.

"A gentleman normally tips his hat, but since you don't have one, you used your pants! You get points for originality!" She walked away clutching her sides with laughter.

Gwen walked over to console him.

"Congrats Cody. You just set a record for drowning in the shallow end of the _gene pool…_"

Heather stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What. Was that. You _said?_" She asked angrily.

"That's right, Heather. I called you shallow. What are you going to do about it?" Gwen folded her arms and glared at the other girl.

"I am not shallow!" Heather stomped her foot.

"Why yes, I do believe you _are._ _Whadda ya know?_" Gwen smirked.

Heather stormed off, but as she did, an idea occurred to her. _"On the other hand, I'm not too deep that I wouldn't crush a few hearts…"_ She smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Well look on the bright side. At least now, a lot of people know the way to a woman's heart. Clean boxers." Cameron smiled at Cody as they retrieved their books from their lockers the next day.<p>

"Cut it out, Cam." Cody muttered.

"Hey you! Cody!" The two boys looked up to see Heather waving at him.

"Cameron…"

"I get it. I'm gone. Wish you luck with the Heathen- er, I meant, Heather…" Cameron scooted off.

"_Hi you…"_ Heather said in a seductive voice. "I just wanted to…"

She was cut off when Lightning stepped between them, while shoving Cody into his locker.

"_Meet Lighting?"_ Lightning waggled his eyebrows.

Heather stared at him blankly.

Behind Lightning, Cody phased out of the locker and tumbled into Lightning's body, turning the jock's eyes the same green Cody had in his ghost form.

"_Wait... I'm in Lightning's body? This is really weird… Yet sweet!"_ He/Lightning pumped his fist into the air.

Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Hey there! I'm President of the Casper High Geek Club, I have a toenail collection and I like to give my mom foot massages every night!" Lightning/Cody said cheerfully.

"EW! Get lost, loser!" Heather backed away from him and walked away as Cody phased out of Lightning and back into the locker.

"Why does Lighting feel like giving his mom a foot massage?" Lightning walked off, dazed.

Heather opened the locker and Cody and his bag tumbled out, the dragon ghost's medallion falling from it.

"We've got to stop meeting like this…" Heather sighed.

"Oh wait, what's this?" The fallen medallion caught Heather's eye and she reached for it.

"Well, _er…_ Do you like it, Heather?"

"That's great! 'Cause I got it for you!" He said in a rush.

"Really? That's so sweet!" Heather smiled.

"Yeah. I was gonna get it for you as a present for the dance… if you'll go with me, of course…" Cody said nervously.

"Well you _are_ kind of cute and you have good taste in boxers, so I'm going to say yes. I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Cody pumped his fist and cheered as she walked away.

And his pants fell to the ground once again.

"Pantless again, Mr Fenton?" Noah came up behind him. "Third time this week…"

"I'm going to have to call a parent-teacher conference. In the meantime, invest in a nice belt. It'll save you a lot of embarrassment and keep your pants up…" Noah walked off.

* * *

><p>"All day and not a bite…" Owen muttered, sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of fudge. "Of ghosts I mean…" He took a bite of his fudge.<p>

"I'm going to take out my frustration on the first person who brings me bad news!"

Cody, who was walking up to him hesitated with the note from Mr Lancer in his hand.

"Uh… Dad, Mr Lancer…"

Owen turned around in his chair so quickly; he almost fell out of it.

"Mr Lancer what? _Is this bad news?_" Owen narrowed his eyes at his son.

Cody hid the note behind his back.

"_Actually…"_ Cody smirked mischievously before stepping into his father's body.

"He'd like to have a word with _us._" Cody spoke, as his father's eyes turned ghostly green.

* * *

><p>"So... Your son…" Noah started in his usual flat voice.<p>

He and Owen/Cody were seated in his office for their meeting.

"He's a good kid indeed. And that's why I'm here, to talk about my son and how he's doing in school." Owen/Cody said.

"Well, there have been a couple incidents with his pants falling off lately…"

"Poor Cody. He works so hard that he forgets to eat sometimes. I know this because I'm his dad and it's my job to know these things about my son." Owen/Cody grinned.

"That would explain things…" Noah mused.

"Yes. No wonder you understand! Shouldn't some as a surprise seeing as you're Cody's _favourite_ educator…"

"I am?" Noah raised his eyebrows in dull surprise.

"The Fentons consider teachers and other educators to be underpaid and under-appreciated." Owen/Cody said.

"I like your style. In that case, I'm inviting you to chaperone the school dance."

"Wait, what?" Owen/Cody's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday at the Wawanakwa Mall, Cody, Cameron and Gwen were in the food court, grabbing a bite to eat.<p>

"Your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Gwen asked, fiddling around with her salad.

"I sense an impending disaster…" Cameron said, before taking a bite of his lasagne.

"Disaster is right. He doesn't know he's going to chaperone the dance because I made him do it when I… _possessed him!_"

"So that's a new power you found. Being able to walk into people's bodies from the inside and control them?" Cameron glanced around at the others seated in the food court.

"So… You could control a girl for like _five minutes…_"

"No way. Go get your own date, Cam." Cody frowned, biting into his burger.

Cameron looked appalled. "I'd never suggest such a thing! I was just wondering if you could is all!"

"Yeah. At least Cameron doesn't need to take his pants off and act like a dweeb to get a date…" Gwen remarked coolly.

* * *

><p>In a nearby clothing store, now wearing the medallion, Heather browsed through a rack of ruby red mini dresses.<p>

"Hey you! Salesperson!" Heather waved over to a cheerful-looking blonde woman who immediately skipped right over.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Don't you have these things in a size 2?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, we don't. And the next shipment arrives in a month, so by the time you can get one, they'll be out of style since fashion is always changing! Sorry!"

"_**WHAT?" **_She snarled.

The medallion Heather wore glowed brightly, she herself glowed dark pink, her eyes turned red and she ripped the dress she did have in two.

Seconds later, she had changed into the dragon Cody fought in his parents' lab.

"_**I WANTED THAT DRESS!"**_ She roared, breathing flame across the store.

Everyone took this as their cue to begin screaming and running out of the store as Dragon Heather began throwing things around and setting even more of them on fire.

* * *

><p>"I don't care about going to that dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing that hideous thing that my parents call a dress…" Gwen shuddered.<p>

Cody's ghost sense went off.

"No time to be debating dates and what we're wearing or not…" He stood up.

"May I finish your fries?" Cameron held them up.

Cody nodded before transforming and flying off to confront whatever ghost was present.


	5. S1E2 Parental Bonding Part 2

"Hey! Haven't we met before?" Cody hovered above the dragon ghost.

The dragon ghost let loose a jet of green flame which he narrowly dodged.

"Hey! Hey! I do not want be charbroiled today! Or any other day for that matter…"

The dragon whipped around her tail, knocking him into a weenie stand.

"Okay, okay! You're rather testy, aren't you?" Cody rubbed his head and narrowly missed being burnt again, the flame hitting the weenie stand instead.

"Sorry there. I think you got the wrong weenie!" Cody flew straight towards the dragon's stomach, punching it straight through a wall and through a movie screen.

The people in the cinema who had been watching a 3-D movie about medieval dragons clapped in appreciation, not realising the dragon was real until its flames set someone's hair on fire, upon which they ran screaming for their lives.

The dragon had Cody pinned to the ground.

"Okay dragon, I thought I'd let you know that your film career has come to a crashing halt!" He phased through the floor and before the dragon could react, he came back through and punched the dragon towards the door, who phased through it and landed in the main part of the mall.

One clueless young woman carrying a clothing bag from the store Heather visited earlier walked along happily until she noticed a large shadow growing around her.

Looking up to see the dragon falling towards her, she ran screaming and left the bag behind.

When the dragon hit the ground, her medallion went flying into the bag the girl left behind, glowing brightly.

The dragon glowed brightly and began to shrink down eventually turning back into Heather, who clutched her head, groaning.

"What just happened? I feel like I was in a brawl…" She said in a daze.

Then she noticed something glowing inside the fallen bag nearby.

"Oh! My amulet!" She reached inside the bag for it and fastened it around her neck.

She glanced into the bag and pulled out a red dress like the one she wanted earlier.

Glancing at the tag for a moment, she then exclaimed excitedly: "My dress!"

"They must have had it in my size! Just goes to show what happens when you maintain a positive attitude…" She said, folding it up, placing it back into the bag and walking off happily with it.

* * *

><p>"Cody, are you okay?" Gwen asked worriedly.<p>

In another part of the mall, Cody phased up through the floor in front of his friends.

"Fine, but that's the second time I've fought that ghost. We need to investigate. How are you two?" Cody asked.

"Great, if you still don't count me being dateless…" Cameron took out his PDA.

"Lisa, no. Caroline, no. Amelia, no…" Cameron sighed as he looked through the list on the PDA.

"Every girl I've asked so far has said no except…" Cameron trailed off as a brown-skinned girl with long, purple hair in a braid walked up to the store they were standing next to.

"…_Sierra."_

"Yeah, hi there. _Colon,_ is it?" She asked, sounding haughty.

"It's Cameron." Cameron answered.

"Yeah sure. My answer is no- unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless…"

"You'll never guess what happened!" Tyler ran up to her and the other two teens turned to look.

"Lindsay said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" He exclaimed happily before running off.

"You're on…" Sierra agreed, before walking away.

"Well, it's a rebound, but I suppose it's better than being dateless..." Cameron shrugged. "Not to mention, my pants are still on..."

* * *

><p>"I hate wearing ties. Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" Owen complained as Izzy fastened a white and blue tie around his neck.<p>

"Because, it's Cody's first dance, Owen and we do not want to embarrass him when we're chaperoning it, duh…" Izzy said in a tone that suggested it to be the obvious.

Dawn sat on the edge of the table, combing out her hair and braiding white flowers into it as she watched her parents.

"How would we embarrass him?" Owen asked.

"I think it's absolutely lovely when you do something not related to ghosts for a change…" Dawn commented as Cody walked into the room and went into the fridge for a glass of milk.

"Come to think of it, I can't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance…" Owen said. "It's all just a vague blur…"

"Hey Cody, by the way I think I know your little secret now." Dawn smiled as she put the last flower in her hair.

Cody choked on his milk. "Wait, what? I don't have a secret at all!"

"Really?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Your aura says otherwise."

"I think you have a girlfriend."

Cody sputtered. "That's a lie! I'm not a ghost!"

Dawn looked at him strangely as he went wide-eyed when he realized his mistake.

"Oh wait- I meant- I don't have a girlfriend! She's just going to the dance with me!" Cody exclaimed.

"Aww!" Dawn cooed. "Isn't love sweet?" She smiled.

"Oh great! I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts!" Owen exclaimed.

Dawn got up.

"You'd better warn her that our family's insane now Cody. If you marry her and she finds out afterward, that's considered entrapment. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get ready…" Dawn left the room.

Cody put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'd better go get ready too…"

As he walked away, he talked to himself.

"So I've got to dance with Heather and keep her happy AND keep my dad from embarrassing me. This shouldn't be too hard, _right?_"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Gwen laid on her stomach on the large queen-sized bed in her room- her <em>very <em>Gothic style room. The bed frame was black and shaped like a bat, the sheets were black and purple and the bat-shaped pillows were the same colour.

The walls were painted dark purple and adorned with various Goth style posters, the ceiling (which lacked a lightbulb of any sort) had fake spider webs on it, the wall-to-wall carpeting was a dark blood red and there were a few CD's, books and other objects scattered across it and one medium-sized bookshelf even had some lit black candles on top of it.

Setting up her silver-colour laptop, she got into a video conference with Cody and Tucker, who were both wearing suits. Cody's was a bluish-grey with a dark blue tie and Cameron's was an olive green with a brownish yellow-green tie- and he had temporarily ditched his red hat.

"So my tie is straight, my shirt is tucked in, ghost weaponry put away safely just in case…" Cody took up a Fenton Fisher and tucked it inside his jacket.

"What's taking so long with the dragon research?" He asked her.

"Okay, okay! Impatient much?" Gwen clicked and typed a bit before sending him an e-mail.

"There. Happy?" She snapped.

On Cody's laptop, a website with a picture of the dragon popped up.

He clicked on a button saying "More Info" and read.

"_Medieval Dragon? _Ghostly legend held that the Amulet of Justin can transform any wearer into dragon form in states of extreme emotional duress or anger."

Various pictures on the page showed what looked like the human version of the dragon he encountered in his home's basement when she was alive. She didn't look much different except in life she had tanned skin and brown eyes.

It also showed pictures of her in her dragon form

And in all of them she wore the amulet that he had given Heather.

"That's the amulet I gave to Heather!" He realised.

"It must have fallen into my backpack and wait- _I'm going on a date with a __**dragon?**_" He exclaimed in shock.

"Like I said, looks are deceiving." Gwen said smugly. "I'm sure you gentlemen will have a _lovely_ evening."

She shut off her camera, plunging Cody's laptop screen into darkness.

"She really wants to go to that dance…" Cameron commented.

"Why didn't she just tell us that?" Cody asked.

"Since when have you known girls to be straightforward with their feelings?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"True. I still wish there was something we could do about it…" Cody said.

"Hey, wait. There is something we can do about it!"

"What?" Cameron turned to look at him, puzzled.

Cody's eyes flashed green as he smirked mischievously at his friend.

Cameron's eyes widened. "Uh-uh. No way. Don't you dare, Cody…" Cameron began to back away from him.

* * *

><p>Cameron (now overshadowed by Cody) knocked on the door of a house and within seconds Gwen answered.<p>

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be going to the dance with Sierra?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well she cancelled on me." Cameron/Cody said. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the dance with me- you know, as friends?"

Gwen's eyes widened.

"I understand if you don't want to go…" Cameron/Cody shrugged.

"No wait. I'll go change into that dumb dress that I wasn't gonna wear since you got stood up!" Gwen shut the door and ran inside.

As soon as she was gone, Cameron's eyes changed back to normal as Cody left his body.

"See ya!" Cody flew off waving back at Cameron.

"As soon as Gwen gets back, I'm going to tell her the truth! Just wait until I-"

Cameron paused as he took in Gwen's appearance.

She was wearing an ankle-length black and purple strappy corset style dress accentuated with fishnet instead of sleeve from the shoulder to the elbow where it connected with black gloves. And was that…_ Glittering_ purple eyeshadow?

"We're gonna be late!" Gwen dragged him off.

* * *

><p>The gym of Casper High had strobe lights and banners set up outside and various coloured lights flashed through the windows as people walked in that evening.<p>

On the inside, the party was already underway, the teens dancing and having a great time.

Noah walked through the crowds with a book in his hands.

"Let's get down with our bad selves…' He read and the surrounding students looked at him strangely.

"Yo. Shake that thing."

More students looked at him strangely.

"Wait, what am I doing making these inane statements?" Noah shut the book and tossed it away, not noticing that it hit Tyler in the head.

Cody and Heather stood near the punch table, her wearing a high-necked form-fitting red shimmery dress, silver gloves, silver shoes and her hair was up in a curly ponytail with a small silver tiara holding it up.

"Um, Heather…" He started. "That amulet. I, uh..."

"Isn't it beautiful? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me…" Heather smiled, touching it lightly.

"Well, you see, uh… I shouldn't have given it to you because…" Cody looked around the room for an excuse when he spotted Gwen and Cameron talking across the room

"It belongs to Gwen!"

Heather's eyes flashed red, her green dragon tongue lashed out for a moment and she crushed the glass of punch she was holding.

"I'll make it up to you." He said as Heather started glaring at him.

Then he noticed his parents across the room talking to Noah.

"So, about that parent teacher meeting we had the other day about Cody…" Noah started.

"How about I get you some special punch, huh?" He walked off briskly.

* * *

><p>Cody overshadowed his father and Owen's eyes glowed for a second before turning green.<p>

"Oh yeah. Cody. My son. He's a great kid. Being his father, I get that all the time…" Owen/Cody said.

"Owen, you kina sound strange. Are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Must be something I ate earlier, messing around with the vocal chords and all that…" Owen/Cody shrugged.

"Why don't I get us some punch?" He said, glancing over at the punch table.

He walked through the crowd of teenagers.

"Excuse me! Adult coming through! I shave every day!"

"Gwen, Cameron! We've got a bit of a problem." He said once he reached his best friends.

"Whatever it was, it was Cody's fault." Cameron said and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"It's me, Cody! I just overshadowed my dad!" He exclaimed, pulling out two walkie talkies and giving them to his friends.

"Gwen, please try to help me find Heather. Cameron, keep an eye on my dad so he doesn't embarrass me. If he tries talking to anyone, call me. Got it?"

His friends nodded.

"This dance just keeps getting better and better with every passing minute…" Gwen smiled before running off.

"Cody. I've got her!" Gwen saw her walking past talking to Lindsay who was wearing a pink princess-style gown and Dawn, who wore a light blue long-sleeved mermaid-style dress.

"Great. Keep your eye on her. And whatever you do, _don't piss her off!_"

Cody phased out of Owen's boy and took the walkie talkie with him.

Owen blinked and looked around feeling confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey Heather! Nice dress!" Gwen said as she entered the bathroom.<p>

Dawn and Lindsay who had been talking about some organic makeup Dawn had made looked up.

"Did Gwen just give Heather a compliment?" Lindsay asked, looking puzzled.

"She did. I thought she hated Heather… We'd better leave before their auras collide…" Dawn dragged Lindsay out the bathroom.

Heather watched them go.

"And it goes so well with your amulet, doesn't it?"

"Uh… Yeah Sure it does. Anyway, listen. My grandmother gave it to me and I-"

"You ain't getting this trinket back, Gothie. Or your little geek boyfriend either…" Heather snapped.

"_Boyfriend?_ Cody's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "In that case, I'll go right back in there and dump him now. I only accepted his invite so I could steal him away from you_. Buh-bye!_" Heather waved cheerfully and threw the locket at Gwen, which fastened around her neck.

"Why you little BITCH!" Gwen glowed and morphed into the dragon.

When Heather saw the dragon, she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Heather? Gwen?" Cody looked around when he heard noise coming from the girl's bathroom.<p>

"Oh boy…" He watched in shock as the dragon flew off with a girl clutched in one of its claws.

Transforming quickly, he flew after it and jumped on its back, slamming it into the ground.

"Take it easy. You don't want to hurt Gwen…" Cody said as he landed.

He glanced from the girl to the dragon and back again.

"Wait… Gwen is the dragon? When the hell did THAT happen?" He didn't have much time to wonder as Gwen the Dragon swiped at him with her tail and he dodged to avoid it, which was promptly followed by a breath of fire.

"Seriously Gwen. Have some mouthwash!" He exclaimed, flying forward to punch her again.

Gwen lost her grip on Heather and she began to fall to the ground but Cody caught her and flew her to safety behind some bleachers.

"You throw fire like a girl!" He shouted.

Gwen the Dragon narrowed her eyes.

Cody pulled out the Fenton Fisher. "Aha! Here we are. The Fenton Fisher- that can capture any ghost! Way to go Dad!"

He flew around and around Gwen as she spat fire at him and eventually wrapped her up and tugged her to the ground.

When she fell, Cody flew forward and took the locket off.

Gwen began to shrink back into a regular human. "Are you okay?" he put a hand on her shoulder as he detransformed.

"What happened? Why do I feel like I was in a brawl? Did I have a good time?" Gwen sat up rubbing her head.

"_Cody! Your dad's getting close to Mr Lancer!"_ Cameron's voice came though hus walkie-talkie.

"Oh crap! Dad!" Cody's eyes widened as he flew back inside.

* * *

><p>Noah and Izzy stood talking about some science-related thing when Owen noticed them and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Who are you and what are you doing with my wife?"

"Uh, Owen, sweetie, this is Mr Lancer. You know, Cody's teacher and all that?" Izzy raised an eyebrow, sounding puzzled.

Cody phased through the floor and overshadowed him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. In this light, I thought you were someone else. You know, you look like some famous movie star…" Owen/Cody said.

"Really now?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance with my wife." Owen/Cody pulled Izzy away.

Once a few metres away, they began dancing.

"Doesn't this remind you of the high school dance? The one that I accidentally blew up the buffet table at? That was awesome…"

"Sure, _yeah._ Keep on reminding me of stuff. I'm sure I'll remember them all…" Owen/Cody nodded.

Cody left Owen's body and as he looked around, he found that several teenagers around them were cheering at his and his wife's dancing.

"Why thank you. Thank you all!" He and Izzy began bowing and after a few seconds the pair began dancing wildly and the surrounding teenagers ran for cover.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that you date didn't pan out, Cody…" Cameron said as around them, people were leaving.<p>

"Ah. That's okay. At least we got the dragon situation under control…" Cody shrugged.

"Hey! The DJ's still playing. Think there's time for one more dance?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Cody smiled.

"Cameron, watch this for me, won't you?" Cody handed the necklace to him as he and Gwen walked off and began to dance.

"Wait… I'm dateless again? I'm never going to win, am I?" Cameron sighed.

The original female dragon ghost showed up next to him.

"_I'd_ go on a date with you." She said shyly.

"On second thought, I can remain single a bit longer…" He started inching away from the ghost, looking very uncomfortable…


End file.
